This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Homeowners generally want to minimize their utility bills. Home heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, which typically account for about half of residential utility energy usage, can provide opportunities for cost savings. Most homeowners, however, are not willing to make significant sacrifices of comfort or exert significant effort to achieve such savings.